


Let’s Rewrite The Stars (There’s A Fault In Them)

by orphan_account



Category: The Fault in Our Stars - John Green, The Shadowhunter Chronicles - Cassandra Clare
Genre: A LOT of this is quoted directly from TFIOS, Aiming for 10-20 chapters, Alec has cancer, Alyana Bane is my OC, Brief Saphael, But with SH characters, Clary is Magnus sister, F/F, F/M, Fluffy but Sad, Follows TFIOS plot closely but I might add a few extra events, Gonna add tags as I go, Good Parent Asmodeus (Shadowhunter Chronicles), Good Parent Maryse Lightwood, Good Parent Robert Lightwood, Hodge is a dork, Human AU, I have no idea what I’m doing, I need a beta, I update tags whenever I think of something, I will try to update on a schedule, I’m gonna cry writing this, Kind of fits Malec, M/M, Maia and Alec are good friends, Malec-centric, Maryse and Robert are supportive parents, OC Alyana Bane, POV Alec Lightwood, Ragnor is also a jerk, Raphael is a jerk sorry, Should I continue on with this?, Simon also has cancer, TFIOS book quotes, TFIOS crossover then, TMI Squad, The Mortal Instruments (book canon only), The fault in our stars, The song Little Do You Know is good too, The writing feels stiff to me, There’s quite a bit of Jimon, Would you call it a crossover?, background clizzy, fight me I love that song, made her up for Magnus’ mom, magnus has cancer, tfios au, the song sucker pops up more then once
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-12-26
Updated: 2019-12-26
Packaged: 2021-02-24 15:35:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,943
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21960283
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Two stars collide, and unexpectedly align.(Sorry, I suck at summaries)
Relationships: Asmodeus (Shadowhunter Chronicles)/Original Character(s), Brief Simon Lewis/Raphael Santiago, Clary Fray/Isabelle Lightwood, Magnus Bane/Alec Lightwood, Maryse Lightwood/Robert Lightwood, Simon Lewis/Jace Wayland, past Magnus Bane/Camille Belcourt - Relationship
Comments: 6
Kudos: 5





	Let’s Rewrite The Stars (There’s A Fault In Them)

**Author's Note:**

> I will mark some of the quotes from The Fault In Our Stars with > and <  
> Some of the writing is directly from The Fault In Our Stars. I do not own it, nor do I claim to own it.

[Hi! This is SteelFyrefly, and I hope you enjoy my fic. If anyone sees it....]

I stop. I have to stop, and I do so, coming to an abrupt halt with my hands on my knees and I’m slightly bent over.

“You okay?” Jace says beside me. “Alec?”

“Yeah, give me a moment,” I gasp out. “I’m- fine..” I add, my voice a raspy whisper.

“You don’t sound like it.” I tighten my grip on my oxygen cart, and we resume walking.

“We’re almost home,” Jace comments, trying to fill the silence.

“Yeah.” My words fall flat. I sigh and run a hand through my hair as we reach our house. Jace shoves open the door and holds it as I lug the somewhat heavy cart up the 4 small steps.

“Alec? Jace?” I hear my mom, Maryse call out.

“Yeah, it’s us.”

“Ready to go?” She asked me.

“Yeah, I guess,” I mumbled. Support Group, I sighed. I hate it. It just takes place in a church basement, where a lame guy called Hodge Starkweather talks about how lucky we are to be alive, and how we should all try to be like him. We meet every Wednesday, in the “Heart of Jesus” which is odd. I despise it.

“Do I have to go?” I said, even though I knew it would be useless.

“Yes.” I had to go because she thought I needed to get out more, as if I didn’t do anything. Which was untrue, of course, because I do go out.

“Jace,” I said, and he turned to me. “Let’s go,” I sighed.

“Yeah, okay, let me grab the keys,” he replied. I followed him out to the (somewhat) old and beat up car. We’d had it for, what, 4-5 years? It’s seen a lot. I climbed it the passenger seat, setting the ever-present oxygen tank in my lap. Jace arrived with a loud slam of the door, and 10 seconds later we were hitting mailboxes and trash cans as usual.

“Holy s-“ I yelped. “Jace! WHY DO YOU HAVE TO DO THIS?” I snarled. He’d hit yet another trash can. I sighed, and turned on the radio.

‘We go together  
Better then birds of a feather, you and me  
We change the weather (yeah)  
I’m feeling heat in December when you’re ‘round me

I’ve been dancin’ on top of cars  
And stumbling out of bars  
I follow you through the dark, can’t get eno-‘ (Sucker by the Jonas Brothers.)

The radio clicked off as we pulled into the parking lot, with a harsh stop that had my neck aching for a few minutes. How Jace got his driver’s license (and keeps it) I will never know. I was slightly annoyed at the radio for turning off, I found I quite liked the song.

“We’re here,” Jace said, which I found a waste of words and quite unnecessary. We were obviously here. “Have fun,” he added, which I also found annoying and quite unnecessary. Again, I would not have fun. Couldn’t he see that?

“Yeah, bye.” I knew he was going to sit here, game on his phone and wait for the guy he was crushing on, (Simon) to arrive. The (unknowing) object of Jace’s affection was in a relationship with someone (I didn’t know his name.) though, so Jace was doomed to be single-but-pining. I open the door, pull out the oxygen tank and shut the door with a click. I wondered who would be here, as every time I went there would be new faces. Why? Because most of us bite it. I mean, the only somewhat permanent faces were Hodge, Simon (what does Jace see in him?), who has eye cancer and currently only has one eye. I also go every week (even though I don’t want to.) I shoved open the heavy doors and pick up my oxygen tank. 

There was an elevator but they don’t let us use it, so I have to use the stairs. And since my lungs suck at being lungs it’s hard to go up and down stairs. When I reached the bottom I looked around, curious to see if there was anyone new. I took a seat next to Simon, when I noticed a guy staring at me. He had bright clothes, his hair was (glittery?) styled up and he wouldn’t stop looking at me. Now I felt awkward, and it’s bad enough when someone checks you out, but when a hot guy checks you out? It’s terrifying. And the guy was only 2 seats away, Simon separating us. 

“Is everyone here?” Hodge said, making me slightly flinch. There was a chorus of yes’s and yeah’s, so he said the prayers, and talked about his own struggles with cancer (he got cancer in his balls, which was weird as hell and he liked to point that out every chance he got.) He finally got to introductions. Name, diagnosis, and how we’re doing this week. 

“Simon? Why don’t you go first, I hear you’re going through a tough time.” 

“Uh, yeah, I’m Simon. And I have to get surgery in a couple weeks, after which I’ll be blind. Not complaining, but being blind does sort of suck, but my boyfriend Raphael (that was his name!) and friends like Magnus here, will help.” he gestured to the (hot) guy that had been staring at me. 

“And we have a new friend joining us today, Magnus, tell us about yourself.” 

“I’m Magnus Bane. I had a bit of osteosarcoma a year and a half ago but I’m NEC and just here at Simon’s request today,” he said. His voice was confident and loud and smooth. I found I quite liked it. 

>“Magnus, perhaps you’d like to share your fears with the group,” Hodge said. (The next few lines are taken straight from the the book. Marked with a > and <) 

“My fears?” 

“Yes.” 

“I fear oblivion. I fear it like the proverbial blind man who’s afraid of the dark.” 

“Too soon,” Simon said, cracking a smile. 

“Was that insensitive?“ Magnus asked. “I can be pretty blind to other people’s feelings.” 

Simon was laughing, but Hodge raised a chastening finger and said, “Magnus, please. Let’s return to you and your struggles. You said you fear oblivion?” 

“I did,” Magnus answered. 

Hodge seemed lost. “Would, uh, would anyone like to speak to that?” 

I’m not the hand-raising type. I’m a fairly shy person, preferring to be with my sister Izzy and my brother Jace. But I raised my hand today, and Hodge seemed delighted, immediately said, “Alec!” 

I looked over at Magnus Bane, and he looked at me. His eyes were a pretty shade of green, almost yellow. They reminded me of a cat’s eyes. “There would come a time,” I said, “when all of us are dead. All of us. There will come a time when there are no human beings remaining to remember that anyone ever existed or that our species ever did anything. There will be no one left to remember Aristotle or Cleopatra, let alone you. Everything we did and built and wrote and thought and discovered and all of this-“ I gestured encompassingly-“Will have been for nought. Maybe that time is coming soon and maybe it is millions of years away, but even if we survive the collapse of our sun, we will not survive forever. There was a time before organisms experienced consciousness and there will be a time after. And if the inevitability of human oblivion worries you, I encourage you to ignore it. God knows that’s what everyone else does.” 

Magnus was silent. We didn’t say anything else for the rest of the meeting. When it was over, and everybody was filing out almost robotically, Magnus walked over to me. His gait was crooked. [he can’t walk straight. Wait, he ain’t straight?] 

“What’s your name?” He asked. 

“Alec.” 

“No, your full name.” I hate my full name. Something about him made me want to tell him, though. 

“Alexander Gideon Lightwood.” He was just about to say something else when Simon walked up. “Hold on,” Magnus said, raising a finger, and turned to Simon. “That was actually worse then you made it out to be.” 

“I told you it was bleak.” 

“Why do you bother with it?” 

“I don’t know. It kind of helps?” He clasped Simon by both shoulders and then took a half step away from him. “Tell Alexander about clinic.” I ignored the use of my full name, deciding to let it slide. I liked the way he said it, how it rolled off his tongue. Simon leaned a hand against the snack table and fixed his huge eyes on me. “Okay, so I went into clinic this morning, and I was telling my surgeon that I’d rather be deaf then blind. And he said, ‘It doesn’t work that way,’ and I was, like, ‘Yeah, I realize it doesn’t work that way; I’m just saying I’d rather be deaf then blind if I had the choice; which I realize I don’t have,’ and he said, ‘Well, the good news is that you won’t be deaf,’ and I was like, ‘Thank you for explaining that my eye cancer isn’t going to make me deaf. I feel so fortunate that an intellectual giant like yourself would swing to operate on me.” He rolled his eyes. “Anyways, I should go, Raphael should be here by now. Gotta look at him while I still can.” He walked out. Jace will have a heart attack. 

“Why are you looking at me like that?” I asked. I’ve never felt so bold. 

“Because you’re beautiful. I enjoy looking at beautiful people, and I decided a while ago not to deny myself the simpler pleasures of existence.” A awkward silence ensued. 

I gestured towards the stairs. “See you next time?” 

“No, at my house. With me,” he said. “Now.” 

“You could be an ax murderer for all I know, Magnus Bane.” I started climbing the stairs, which always left me breathing as though I’d run a marathon. Then we were outside, the cool air hitting me harshly after the warmth of the church. I spotted Simon with the dark-haired boy, Raphael. They’d been talking, and I’d heard the occasional word ‘Always.’ 

“What’s with the ‘always’?” I whispered. 

“Always is their thing. They’ll always love each other and whatever. I would conservatively estimate they have texted each other the word always four million times a year.” 

Then Magnus reached into his pocked and pulled out, of all things, a pack of cigarettes and put one between his lips. I ignored the way his lips wrapped around the cigarette and how he looked hot doing it, and instead focused on the fact that he was going to smoke a cigarette. “Are you serious?” I asked. 

“Well, Alexander, I don’t light them,” he said. He held it up. “See? They don’t kill you unless you light them, and I don’t light them. It’s a metaphor, see: you put the killing thing between your teeth but you don’t give it the power to do it’s killing.” 

“Its a metaphor,” I repeated, still dubious. 

“A metaphor.” 

“You chose your behaviors based on their metaphorical resonances..” I said. 

“Oh, yes.” He smiled. “I am a big believer in metaphor, Alexander.” 

Jace pulled up in front of us. “Ready to go, bro?” 

“I’m going to a movie with Magnus. Tell Izzy I said hi,” I told him, and he raised an eyebrow at me but didn’t say anything. 

“Well, bye then.” <

[I’ll update. Soon. Chapter 2 of TFIOS is long and I don’t feel like writing a shit ton.]

**Author's Note:**

> Did you like the story? Any feedback? I’m happy to hear.  
> (Malec music fanvid, the music is Sucker and I absolutely love it. https://m.youtube.com/watch?v=k-lxFDPFPUQ&list=PL1S095RdwPu3lBOVrJlVC6EsV85jK2q-R&index=11 )
> 
> I wrote this in one day, no beta or anything so if there’s mistakes let me know, I want to fix them :) 
> 
> Tell me if I should keep writing this cause I’m not sure. It is kind of predictable and it’s not really very original, as it is following closely to TFIOS regular plot.


End file.
